Computing environments such as governmental labs may use software applications running on high performance computing (HPC) clusters to conduct sensitive operations such as, for example, nuclear device simulations, aerospace operations, and so forth. These operations, as well as the data used by and resulting from the operations, may be considered critical from a security standpoint. Current state of the art security solutions may involve monitoring operating system components (e.g., host-based intrusion detection system/HIDS) and/or network traffic (e.g., network-based intrusion detection system/NIDS) for security breaches. These solutions may be susceptible, however, to the dynamic insertion of malicious code between an application and the dynamic libraries called by the application. For example, a potential type of intrusion might intercept API (Application Programming Interface) calls to a given library without the application, library, host, network or user being aware of the interception.